Christmas Miracle
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Lucas was wanting a Christmas Miracle. Will he get it?


A/N: Okay so this will be a one shot and will pretty much be AU... I've been doing Christmas one shots for all fandoms that I write for so here is one for OTH... Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to one and all... I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas today or if you are in the parts of world that had Christmas yesterday I hope you had a Merry Christmas... Enjoy this little story!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

Lucas was looking around his room making sure that he had everything just the way he wanted it. This was his and Peyton's first Christmas together since they got back together. He smiled as felt his pocket and felt the ring box in it. He needed for tonight to go perfect for them. He didn't want to spend another night away from the woman he's loved since he was in junior high.

He wanted tonight to be as perfect as the whole day had been. Him and Peyton had spent Christmas at Nathan and Haley's house along with all their friends. He knew that she wanted to know what he had planned for tonight but he didn't once let on. He wanted it all to be a surprise. When he heard the knock on the door he took one more look around and smiled as he thought how perfect the room looked with just the candles and the Christmas tree lighting the room. He walked over to the door and after taking a deep breath in he opened up the door.

He couldn't help but to pull Peyton into his arms and he bent his head and brushed his lips tenderly across Peyton's lips. "Good evening baby and Merry Christmas again."

Peyton chuckled and said "Merry Christmas handsome and good evening. Are you going to let me in or keep me at the door?"

Lucas laughed and let Peyton pass him. After letting her in he shut the door and then took the ring box out of his pocket. He was going to wait but as he saw Peyton looking around his room in surprise he decided he couldn't wait. He got down on one knee while Peyton was still looking around the room in awe and opened up the box.

Peyton was looking around the room in awe. She turned around and her mouth dropped open when she saw Lucas on bended knee with a ring in his hand. Her hand flew up to her mouth as tears rushed to her eyes. "Lucas?"

Lucas smiled at the sight that Peyton made standing in front of him. "I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and I have loved you for most of my life. I've been thinking and thinking on how to propose to you again and finally decided that it was only right to propose to you on Christmas day since it's a day of miracles. Peyton you are my life, my heart and my soul. Not a day has gone by that I haven't been in love with you even when we were apart. I want you more than I want my next breath. I want to wake up to you every morning for the rest of my life and go to sleep with you in my arms every night for the rest of my life. So with all that being said Peyton Sawyer will you make me the happiest man on Earth and do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me Peyton?"

Peyton's heart was beating wildly in her chest as she stared at Lucas. When she saw that he was doubting her love for her after she had been silent for a couple minutes she took a step towards him. "God yes Lucas. Yes I will marry you. I want to spend my life with you too Lucas. I love you Lucas Eugene Scott."

Lucas smiled and slipped the ring onto Peyton's finger before standing up and pulling her into his arms. His head lowered and he captured her lips with his in a tender but very passionate kiss. "Thank you God. I love you Peyton and I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you. I was going to wait until later but when I saw you looking around the room I couldn't hold off and I had to ask you now. You have just made me the happiest man on Earth baby. Christmas really is a time for miracles."

Peyton chuckled even as tears filled her eyes. "Merry Christmas Lucas. You may be the happiest man on Earth but I'm the happiest woman on Earth. I got all my Christmas wishes this year after all."

Lucas smiled and said "So did I Peyt so did I. Merry Christmas."

As Lucas kissed Peyton once more he just hoped that all the Christmas's after this would be just as good as this one was. And they were.


End file.
